


At Night

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clawing, Doggy Style, Gay, Gay Sex, Grubscars, Homestuck - Freeform, Hot, Human/Troll Sex, Interspecies Relationship, JohnKat smut, Licking, M/M, Moaning, NSFW, No Plot, Nook, Oneshot, Orgasm, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Preparing, Rimming, Sex, Sex with consent, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Teen Sex, Touching, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, cum, johnkat - Freeform, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat’s gray hands slowly caressed John sensitive body, making him let out a moan of pleasure as his boyfriend’s hands touched him.





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my second spontaneously written story the same day. There will probably be more since I’m stressed and I usually write when I’m stressed.

Karkat’s gray hands slowly caressed John sensitive body, making him let out a moan of pleasure as his boyfriend’s hands touched him. His hands moved on John’s delicate skin, carefully playing with his torso and nipples, teasing him with his yellow claws.

“Karkat… please”, John begged and took one of his hands in Karkat’s, and redirected it so that the claws weee deeper in his skin. Karkat obeyed and carefully flawed the human, who let out moans after every single scratch. He felt his bulge wiggle in his pants, and as he was laying above John, he felt a bulge in his side.

He leaned in for a kiss, their tongues battled in dominance as John desperately tried to grab every part of Karkat’s gray body, especially the red grubscars that was such an erotic zone for him, instead of nipples like humans had.

He heard his troll boyfriend purr a bit, and squeaked when John carefully began to help him with unbuckling his pants.

They were thrown to the side in less than a second, and so was Karkat’s boxers, leaving him fully exposed to John. Red, slimy bulge wiggling, wanting nothing more than warmth and pleasure.

John carefully put a finger on it, and just the slightest touch made Karkat’s face turn red as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. John always knew how to turn him on, that’s for sure. He wasn’t much for blowjobs or handjobs, he rather liked being teased in a way such like this. He felt his nook get wetter and knew it was dripping down on the sheets, that would be stained red once again, but who the hell cares?

Not them, because they were in the middle of some passion.

“Off with the boxers, now Egbert”, Karkat said and John immediately obeyed, letting his erection spring free. He was already leaking with precum, and he held his pulse all through his bodies.

Unlike Karkat, John loved blowjobs, and Karkat knew that extremely well and began to work almost immediately.

First his gray tongue was slowly licking the tip in circles and his other hand played with his base. Then he let more of John into his mouth, making his dick wet, and John let out sound of delight. Trolls didn’t really have gag reflexes, so John’s hugs cock was no problem for Karkat, he loved to take all of him, and John adored the sounds he made when he was full.

But it wouldn’t be over so fast, so Karkat stopped, much to John’s displeasure, but he knew what was going to happen.

John jumped into Karkat’s arms and licked his delicate gray neck, before biting into it, trying to leave a huge mark. Karkat moaned and got more turned on than before, and even if he loved John’s teasing, this was a bit too much. Yet he purred and let him continue until he had a big hickey on himself.

As John locked his neck, he took one of his own gray fingers into his mouth and then carefully guided his way towards John’s hole, carefully putting it in to prepare him.

He groaned as his finger went deeper and deeper into his ass, his walls closing so tight around that finger, and Karkat enjoyed it and slowly began to thrust in it.

“Oh… Karkat… fuck”.

He began, but the troll just grinned.

“You’re over the edge already? I’m just preparing you”, he said and pushed his finger in deeper than ever before and then removed it. John’s walls were a bit looser now, and Karkat’s bulge was so slimy so it would be perfect for lube, but until the main meal was served, Karkat likes to tease him a bit more. His own book was dripping with juices, so teasing John was only fair right.

“Lay on your back”, he said, and the human nodded, spreading his ass in doggy style as his dick twitched a bit, more precum on it.

His buttocks was in the air, and Karkat licked his lips before he slapped John hard and then began licking around his clean, delicate hole, enjoying the taste of John. His John.

John whispered at the ticklish sensation as Karkat continued to lick him, until he let his tongue inside of him. His left hand also moved place, and he began to stroke John’s length. They were both so turned on, and they didn’t know how much more teasing they could comprehend.

Not much.

“Karkat please… just fuck me already”.

He removed his tongue from John’s ass and instead placed his squirming bulge at the opening, letting its slimy consistency touch John’s sensitive skin for a last tease, and then he slowly began to fill him up.

He took it slow at first, letting John get used to him, his tightness was the best, he was so warm, and his sweaty breathing of pleasure made Karkat even more ecstatic, so he began to move.

Thrusting in and out, it was a fast and swift motions, as both teenage boys moaned in delight over all the feelings building up, minute after minute.

“John… fuck”, Karkat whispered under his breath, and clawed on John’s back a bit in the moment.

“Karkat… fuck yeah… I’m close. Hit me”.

So he did, he began to spank John, enjoying every moan and whimper from him. He felt a pride in knowing that he was the reason John felt this way. That he was the one fucking him, he was the one who got to fill up his warm inside, and no one else. A bit his lips as he felt his free nook began to drip a little, so he took one of his hands and carefully inserted it, immediately finding the right spot.

The feelings built up, faster and faster, and then it all exploded. Karkat screamed as he hit the edge and his warm red slurry was shot into John the next second, and John came as he felt the warm fluid enter his ass like a big hot shot. He closed his eyes of pleasure, and a second later, his own dick was ejaculatin, the warm cum being shot at the bed. Oh how good that felt.

They were both breathing heavily, hearts beating faster than ever before, and John slowly became limp again as Karkat pulled out. Lots of red was dripping out of John, leaving the sheets completely covered in love juices from both of them, but it was worth it.

They just looked at each other and began to laugh, blushing a bit at what they had just done.

Yes this has been a good night, that’s for sure.

And once both of them had relaxed a bit, you bet they were gonna go again.


End file.
